


Good Pretender

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Songfic, WOO, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Bart's feelings post season 2 before actually making friends on the team.





	Good Pretender

_I’m a good pretender._

Bart never told anyone about the future.

_Won’t you come see my show?_

And he never planned to.

_I got lots of problems._

PTSD. ADHD. Depression.

_Well, good thing nobody knows._

The only person that knew about those things was Wally West.

_I’m insecure, I’m insecure._

And everybody knew what knowing that information cost him.

_I think I like what I’m supposed to, like what I’m supposed to._

Video games. Social media. Meaningless time wasters.

_I don’t even mess with drugs, I do that ‘cause you say it’s dope to, you say it’s dope to._

That’s what all the popular kids were doing, right?

_I’m a good pretender._

He was good at pretending to be cheery.

_I’m not really cool._

Every move he made went to keeping up the charade.

_I’m a good pretender._

Making jokes. Befriending this team.

_‘Cause I’m just like you._

Telling lies. Faking being happy. Bart knew a few people who did that.

_I do not belong here._

He was from the future.

_You all clearly do._

He had no place in this timeline.

_But I’m a good pretender._

No one ever saw through the cracks.

_So I’m just like:_

_I’m a good pretender._

It took some practice.

_I’m a good pretender._

In time, he mastered it.

_All emotions in sync._

He perfectly coordinated his facial expressions everyday making sure the façade never dropped.

_Don’t you think I’m clever?_

He constructed this version of himself to be extremely likeable.

_We laugh at all the same things._

The team had accepted him very quickly.

_I’m insecure, I’m insecure._

Did he even really have friends? Or were they playing the same game he was?

_I think I like what I’m supposed to, like what I’m supposed to._

Social events. Cheesy movies. People in this timeline happened to like those things.

_I don’t even mess with drugs, I do that ‘cause you say it’s dope to, say it’s dope to._

Always following the leader, living life in someone else’s shadow.

_I’m just like you, do you like me too?_

He began living in Wally West’s shadow.

_I’m just like you._

Insecure and unhappy.

_I’m a good pretender._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting whatever whenever because you can't stop me. In my opinion, Bart's whole attitude was a mask in s2 until he knew he crashed the mode. I think his behavior now is legitimate. This song is originally by Steve Aoki, but I like AJR's version best.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/%22)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrWYNYia9fk)  
> [ Original song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkZlBznlUew)


End file.
